


[授翻]这扇大门永远开启，你没有胆量把我挡在外头。

by daisy_q



Series: After Hours [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 虐文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_q/pseuds/daisy_q
Summary: Even是他戒不了的习惯。时间设定：十年之后。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This door is always open, you don't have the guts to shut me out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147451) by [rokklagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokklagio/pseuds/rokklagio). 



“今晚真棒啊，你说呢？”

只是一个反问句。今晚很棒还用说吗，毕竟Isak提前一周把一切都安排好了。前几星期的天气糟到不行，但他笃定天空迟早要放晴，一切具备，就等着坐上奥斯陆最火爆的一家融合菜肴饭店的最佳席位了。那饭店位于Grünerløkka某座大厦第十层 ，可以清楚地看见远处港湾的落日，自然而然，这耗上了他一笔钱，但老天，真是太值了。

Isak看一眼他的男伴。不，已经不止是男伴了，对方是他的男朋友，算上来已经快交往一年了。一个严格意义上的男友。他喜欢这个说法，喜欢把对方介绍给朋友们时，称其为伴侣、爱人、另一半的想法。这让一切思绪在他脑中既清晰又有序。

“是啊，我都烦死雨天了，”另一个男人回应着，一边的黑色眉毛挑起，“话说回来，你是怎么在这个地方订到位置的？”

Isak看着Gunnar环顾四周的样子轻笑了一声，对方暗棕色的头发和米色西装相得益彰。Gunnar注意到裹在Isak脖间的丝质围巾时挑起了嘴角。

“你竟然戴着！我还以为你不喜欢。”

Isak向他投去一个浅笑。那晚（他记得是他生日）他打开礼盒时必定是一脸诧异。问题是，Isak不习惯收到那么贵重的礼物——一条Hugo Boss的黑灰格纹丝质围巾——老实说也不是Isak的风格。不过今晚他决定戴着它，因为合乎时宜。他看到Gunnar魅力十足的双眼因喜悦亮起。

“我喜欢，”Isak撒了个谎，赶忙换掉话题：“我提早预订又碰巧抢到了位置，就这样。”这家饭店的等候名单长得吓人，但只要按部就班地来就没什么问题——Isak这次就是这么做…或者说如今他已经养成了这种习惯。这是让他的生活正常运转的唯一方式。

“景色真是摄人心魄啊。我想在窗边照张相。你觉得他们会介意吗？”

Isak看了看时不时经过他们桌旁却对他们视而不见的服务员（等两人准备点餐时就麻烦了），回答说：“我觉得没问题。”

Gunnar冲他咧嘴笑着，牵过他的手把他拉近。

“给我你的手机，它的摄像分辨率比我的高多了。”

Isak虽然有那么几丝不情愿，还是把手机递给Gunnar。两人抱着自拍了几张。

他们表现得就像过度兴奋的游客，不过鉴于他们是在庆祝周年纪念日，而且到这里吃饭可是花了一大笔钱，Isak不介意仅此一次让自己看起来像个爱玩的孩子。

“我要把它发到Instagram上。”Gunnar说着把手机屏幕举到高脚杯上方让Isak看。几分钟前，Isak频频朝某个服务生的方向投去视线，试图引起注意却一再失败，正当他浏览起Gunnar拍的合照时，才总算有人来给他们服务。

“Ugh。我看起来太糟了。发这一张。噢，你好。”

一位姜红头发整齐编成法式发髻的女士走向他们并露出了一个甜美的笑。Isak也对其报以微笑，而Gunnar依然埋头挑选照片，几乎没搭理她。

“晚上好。你们想先来一点葡萄酒吗？”她问到，声音明快而嘹亮。Isak点了点头，脑中已经在想象出的Tripadvisor评论界面敲字：饭店一流，等待时间漫长，服务态度好-可惜Gunnar完全没意识到女服务员的存在。

“Huh。你手机响了。”他总算把心思从照片上移出来，说了这么一句话。Isak正听着服务员向他推荐葡萄酒，所以只能看着Gunnar自顾自地接通了电话。

“你好？对。不，不是。嗯，他在这儿。好的。”

他忧心忡忡地把手机递给Isak。

“谁？”他问到。

Gunnar只是耸了下肩，“我想应该是医院那边的。他们在找你。”

Isak叹了口气，接过手机，有些恼怒地低声抱怨：“都告诉他们我今天不值班了。”然后走到窗边以获得更好的信号。

“我是Valtersen。有什么事？”他回答到，尽全力掩藏住话语里的厌烦。

他本想着线路那头会是Olga，恳求他多值一轮班，理由是找不到人值夜班了，毕竟这种事也见惯不怪了。然而，听筒里传来了一个男人的声音，深沉而沙哑，要他去医院一趟，因为他们找不到其它可以联系的人。

“好吧。我现在在Grünerløkka，大概5分钟后就能到Ullevål。”他对男人说，但看着窗外车流涌向北面的景象，随即改口：“或许10分钟，如果-”

“先生，”电话那头的男人打断了他，“我们在Lillestrøm，不在Oslo。”

这次不是工作上的事。他要对方先别挂断，大跨步走向Gunnar。

“我必须走了。很抱歉。”他神色严肃地对男友说，但对方只是晃了晃头。

“Huh…没事。一切还好吗？”和Isak在一起一年多后，他清楚一个医学实习生是怎样听人使唤。不但要应对凌乱到炸的时间表还要有无尽的耐心。

“我想可能是我妈妈，”Isak解释着，能听出自己话语里濒临崩溃的颤抖，“我真的很抱歉。”

“没事的。你希望我陪你一起吗？”Gunnar不确定地问到。

“不用。我一个人没问题，只是…我本来很期待今晚的。”

Gunnar微笑着说：“我们明晚还能一起吃饭。别担心。”

“你确定？你什么时候动身去巴黎？”

“周四。真的，没事，那之后我们总能见面。我们有大把时间。现在快去吧。”

Isak抓起包，冲出去及时赶上了下楼的电梯。因为之前通话信号有点弱，他没怎么听清该去Lillestrøm哪家医院，于是下楼后又立刻重拨过去，在穿过喧闹的城市，走向停在街对面的车时，努力听清地点。

“是关于我妈妈吗？Marianne Valtersen？”他在对方挂掉之前急忙问到。她之前在Lillestrøm一直挺好，但不太满意她呆的那家看护所，所以Isak和他爸爸都同意定时去看望看望她。他原计划周四去一趟，唯一不确定的是到底要送Gunnar到机场后再去，还是一早就出发。

“不是。”男人回答到，Isak瞬间觉得自己比刚才冷静了不少，“是...uhm...身份证上写的是一个叫Even Bech Næsheim的男人。你认识他吗？或许是亲属？”

Isak手中的车钥匙闷声落地。

在得知母亲没事时，他只觉得松了口气。接着Even的名字当头一棒，让他瘫痪在驾驶座上，刹那忘了自己的所在所为。他抓牢方向盘，车子毫无生气地停在原位。深吸了几口气后，终于找回了说话的能力。

“他…他还好吗？”

 

——————————————

Lillestrøm医院急诊室的拥挤度比不上Isak工作时习以为常的疯狂。在候诊室外，有数量惊人的一群小孩在声嘶力竭地咳个不停，除此之外，只有偶尔被轮椅推进来或者拄着拐杖一蹬一跳的腿伤患者。Isak刚坐到一张紧挨急诊室出口的塑料椅上，一时茫然，愣愣地看着两位护士忙里偷闲，抵着压弯停车场松树的强风跑到外头抽了根烟。如果说他没有感到一股起身逃回Oslo的冲动一定是在说谎。那念头触手可及。只要三步，他就能离开这个城市，再不回头。

“Hey。”

一个低沉的声音惊醒了他，将他带回候诊室中。

他转过身，心跳漏了一拍。

Even在一个护士的陪同下走向他，不可思议的蓝眼全然聚焦在Isak身上。他的头发比起几年前长了点：发梢不羁地搭在脖子和肩上。他的五官比印象中的瘦削了，但皮肤却比年轻时多了几分健康的古铜色。他穿着一件宽大的连帽衫，背着包，走路的姿态就像刚从健身馆里出来，而不是一间该死的急诊室。他朝Isak笑着，露出尖利的虎牙，然后眨了个眼。

他比以往任何时候都更帅气。

Isak只感到血管里怒气喷涌。

“Hey。”他回应到。

Even的笑容突然变得明朗，Isak还没反应过来，就被对方搂在了怀里。

Even是在E6高速路上被发现的。一个人。不知所措。

Isak也想紧紧地抱住对方，但过往记忆让他犹豫了。他勉强把手覆在Even背部，靠得不近不远，足以让自己沉醉在对方强烈的气息中。然后闭上眼。

思绪回到了几年前。

在这Lillestrøm医院急诊室中，他仿佛还能闻到Even的床单味道，恍惚间重回了17岁。那年的他，17岁，沐浴在爱河中。哪怕是当时，他也知道爱情难以长久，但以为至少某些特定时刻能永存。他曾经认为只要他想，一分钟可以延长为一世纪。

随脑中重构的蓝色床单一起涌来的是19岁的Even在他耳边的低喃，Isak只记得那是完结一切的开始。

我考虑去读丹麦的一所电影学校。你觉得如何？

他们走在停车场上，而Isak有千万个问题在心里翻腾，从最淡然的一句“你还好吗？”到“你上一次发病是什么时候？有比以往更频繁吗？”——这些问题他在实习期中或多或少能听到或用上。如果说Even在刚见到Isak时是兴奋或者开心的，那么他现在只能用消沉来形容。Isak只想握住对方的手，告诉他，他永远都会在，对方要他留多久他就待多久。过去就是这样，总能奏效。

但Isak只是选择沉默地接过Even手中沉甸甸的背包放到后备箱中。接着两人坐到车里，寂静无声。Isak甚至没勇气发动车子。

“这几年你都去哪了？”他的话脱口而出，尽管低垂的双手不住微颤，喉咙好像锁住了一般。

Even一开始没听到似的，只顾着看窗外。

“在其他地方，”他终于开口，“你的车不错。”

如此轻描淡写的回答，好像他不曾有天突然消失，不回Isak任何来电。好像他以为Isak承受得了——他才理应是这段关系中顶梁柱。

“你到底去哪了？”他不甘心地追问，明知这是在刺激对方神经。

“现在说这些有意义吗？”Even语气中掺了几丝恼怒，但他的视线却挫败地落在大腿上。Isak才意识到他们不可能在这该死的Lillestrøm医院停车场上进行这场对话。随后，他启动车子开上了高速路，祈祷着交通不拥堵。

“你和父母住一块吗？”Isak问到，因为他不知道Even是不是还住在Oslo或者早已移居到了别处。上一次两人见面，Even在伦敦，再往前一年，在哥本哈根。

“嗯，我暂时住在原来的公寓里，”他点头确认，“但我父母已经搬到祖父母在郊区的房子里了。”

“好吧。”这么说来他一个人住。

回Oslo的途中，两人一路静默，相伴的只有远处一辆救护车的警铃声。每次Isak侧头，他都能捕捉到Even在他身上转瞬即逝的目光——或许在琢磨他的心思。Isak以为这多年不见的尴尬和沉默会让他丧失随便找个地方停车，挣开这烦人的安全带吻上对方的渴望——只为找回Even柔软嘴唇在他身上的触感，回到他们并非两个相对无言的成年人的昔日。彼时的Even是个超乎“人”的存在，他是Isak的全世界。而Isak还不是位医师，只是个稀里糊涂的高中小子，和Eskild，Linn以及Noora挤在一个屋檐下，逃避他支离破碎的家庭。那段时光，他人生的唯一期待是和Even度过的每分每秒。两人的手指陷入对方发中，耳鬓厮磨中呢喃着一句句我爱你直至入眠。

Isak突然想到现在有些不对劲，有什么变了。通常，Even在发病后的恢复阶段总是要么侃侃而谈，要么陷入全然的与世隔绝状态。但现在Even的思想还在这，只是下意识地保持沉默。他忍不住想对方是否连病情也变了。

他在Even家附近好不容易找到了停车的地方，心里带着点小窃喜和成就感，以至于下车把Even的包从后备箱里拿出来时没意识到对方就挨着他站着，睁大了眼盯着他看，仿佛他突然长了两个头似的。

“怎么了？”Isak面不改色地问到，语气轻快，好像自己刚从超市买东西回来。

“你根本没必要来，真的。”Even语气柔和但坚定，而他的神色严峻，整张脸写满了滚开，我不要你的怜悯。Isak太熟悉这个表情了：每次Even做了什么自惭的事又不想让周围人提醒他时就这样。

Isak张开嘴想反驳，向他解释说自己必须来，在当年那晚之后他就清楚Even不应一人承受，但Even向前跨一步，居高临下地看着他，眼神凌厉，饱满的嘴唇也压成一道细线。

“我认真的，Isak。我不需要。”

突然间，Isak又成了那个17岁，满脑子自我怀疑的孩子。这么几年来一点一滴积攒起的自信荡然无存，他只感觉自己又小又脆弱。他害怕说出自己的想法，害怕自己的举动所能带来的任何后果。

“如果我就是想来呢？”他悄声细语着，Even被他的问题惊到了，目光扫视他的双眼，似乎想从中找出撒谎的痕迹。

他最终点了点头。嘴边浮出浅笑。在药店招牌发出的微光下，Isak能隐约看到他脸上的胡茬。

“那我们走吧。”

入户通道看不到夹克衫和外套堆积的感觉很奇怪。Isak同过去一样把鞋子脱在门边，他每次和Even回家的场景历历在目。而对方穿着鞋就进去了，一直到了厨房才脱掉它们。

厨房也一样，空荡荡的。不过Isak能看到流理台上吃剩的麦片和一杯速溶咖啡——显然Even在这住了有段时间。

“所以…你什么时候回来的？”

他看着Even从冰箱里取出两瓶啤酒，递给了他一瓶，根本不给Isak指出酒精对他不好的机会。一切都如昨日重现一样熟悉。

“四天前，”Even说着拧开了瓶盖，“你清楚我今晚实际没有发病吧？”

什么？Isak不知道，但他现在能肯定了。对方没有以往躁郁症发作后的那种兴高采悦，而是多了几分谨慎。

“那你是怎么被送到医院去的？”Isak问着，仓促地回敬了一下Even，小口喝起酒来。

“我是为手头上的一个项目取景——我知道，很冒险，但那个地点绝佳。有几辆车看到我后停下了，等我发现警方可能介入时，现成编了个忘吃药的谎，他们帮我叫了救护车，就这样。”

“这招厉害。”Isak评论到，努力藏住笑意但最终还是没忍住。Even捕捉到了他的笑容，似乎因此一下子心情明朗。他们一言不语地看着对方。老习惯又一个个浮出水面。

“我读到说你在...uhm，印度待过是吗？”Isak犹豫不决地问，不确定是否该打破空气中的沉默。

“实际上是尼泊尔。”Even点头。

“在那里拍你的第三部电影。”Isak继续说到。Even的眼睛亮了起来。

“对。你怎么知道——”

“我读过几篇相关文章。”他仓促地一带而过。因为现在黑暗中就他们两人，坐在Even的厨房里，而Isak还有一个男朋友在等他回家。但他唯一想做的事就是抓住Even的连帽衫，双手环住对方的脖子，紧紧相依，再当一回无忧无虑的少年。没有工作，没有房租，没有账单，没有车险，没有航班。什么都不用想。Even眼睑半阖，温柔地看着他，那两抹幽蓝从Isak的头发跳到鼻尖再到唇瓣。Isak脸上的某种特质让Even变得满足，平和——

Isak的手机突然响了，他的胃不自觉地绞动了一下。

Even看了眼屏幕，上面亮晃晃地显示着Gunnar的名字。Isak跳下流理台接起电话时，能感觉到对方在他背上的目光。

“Hey。”

“Hi，”电话那头说，“你妈妈还好吗？”

“嗯，实际上——”他想要告诉对方自己母亲一点事没有，而是其他人需要他的帮助。他想要以诚相待，因为Gunnar有权了解事实。他不想撒谎。他不想撒谎。

“嗯？”

Isak闭上眼叹了口气。

“我——我想我得待在这里，看着她。”

“行，照顾好她。我们明天见？”

他自顾自地点着头。“嗯，好。别担心。明天见。”

“那就这样了。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”他小声回复，挂上了电话。

Isak从手机屏幕上抬起头时，发现Even正盯着他看，一副忧心忡忡的样子。但对方很快把视线移开了，咬着下唇，绞尽脑汁选择正确的话语。

Isak闭上了眼。他不想听。

长久的沉寂后，男人含糊地说：“你走吧，Isak。”

他们面对着彼此，站在黑暗中，没费心开灯，因为月光足够照亮Even的脸，而Isak别无所求。

“别管它了。”他使劲地摇了摇头。别赶我走。

“你现在过得很好。我没事的。”Even笑着说，但他的双手插在口袋里，掩住紧张。

Isak不禁皱起眉头，提高音量问：“这话什么意思？我过得’很好’？”

Even翻了个白眼，好像没精力纠缠于这种事。

“你知道我什么意思。每次我们在一起，最后我都会搞砸，然后你就会恨我。”

“不是那样，”他尝试为自己辩护，“我不恨你，而且那也不是我现在留下来的原因。”

男人若有所思地点了点头，反驳道：“懂了。那么，是因为我的病对吧？”声音里有些怒气。

“不是。”

“是。只要事关于我，你都用这个借口。你留下只是因为可怜的Even头脑不太正常。对吧？”Even说完狠狠地咬着下唇，逃避Isak的视线。

Isak一脸迷惑。

“不是那样。”

“那你怎么不承认你留在这的真实原因？你怎么不回你男友的怀抱？”Even匆匆地甩下这两个问题，口气里满满的辛酸愤恨。Isak冲过去抓住了他的衣袖，轻轻地拽了拽，让Even的注意力转到他脸上，然后四目相接。

“你希望我那样吗？”

Even开了开口，最后还是选择沉默。一会儿后，他只是摇了摇头，似乎在落泪边缘。

挪威没有电影学校吗？

有，但丹麦的与众不同。我走了你会想我吗？

我当然会。你去了之后会写邮件给我吗？

每天都会。

Isak捧住Even的脸，轻轻摩搓着微陷的脸颊上若隐若现的胡茬，手指抚过他的脸庞，向上探入发中，梳理起那一缕缕耷拉在眼前的金发。Isak想念这触感。Even感到游离到耳边的指尖，闭上了眼。这让Isak想起Even20岁那年，他在Isak生日那天喝醉了，两人都说了违心的话，结果越吵越厉害，朝对方砸起东西来，最后Even深吸了一口气，像现在这样闭上了眼。然后转身离开。那之后他们几个月都没见到对方。

他感到Even的手搭在他腰间，向下滑至臀部。两人现在咫尺之隔，共享的气息里带着酒味。

他想到了Gunnar，然后又倒带回自Even后的第一个男友——那是他们分手整整两年后。那段关系没维持多久，因为Even发短信说他从柏林回来了，不到一小时后，Isak就上了对方的床，沉溺在亲吻中，尖叫着渴求更多。

Isak缩短了两人距离，踮起脚尖——但Even抓住他大腿根，轻而易举地把他抬起，放到流理台上。下一秒Isak所有的问题和困惑一扫而空——Even擒住他的嘴，两人交缠在绵长、湿热而迫切的吻中。Isak能感觉到Even的手指掐入他的髋骨，于是张开腿让对方填充两人的间隙。这温暖的触感让他不住叹息，这才意识到自己有多想念这一切，随后想也没想地将手臂环上对方脖子：无声地恳求更多。Even粗暴地啃咬起他的下唇时，Isak发出了可耻的呻吟，一阵阵在黑暗的厨房内萦绕。

如果Even没回来，他现在很可能正和Gunnar配着昂贵的葡萄酒享受牡蛎，而不是在厨房台面上和人亲热，唇间残留着廉价啤酒的味道。

“我好想你，”Isak脱口而出，几近啜泣。Even的手探入衬衫，爱抚着他的小腹。

“真的吗？”这句问话里不带恶意，Even听起来脆弱却充满了希望。

Isak在接吻间隙点了点头。

“每天都想。”


End file.
